


DRAGONBORN

by multiversequeen8



Category: Songs of War (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversequeen8/pseuds/multiversequeen8
Summary: Igneous finds out he can turn into a Dragon and he has a family.Shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It was just like years ago.

Any chance of a peaceful life was torn away from me again. 

“She’s getting away! Stop her!” I heard one of my pursuers shriek behind me. I looked behind me and then turned my head back to my path. I kept running until I had made my way to a cliff. My pursuers shouted, shrieking about how it would be suicide.

I grinned. Suicide for them, maybe.

But not for me! I thought as I jumped. 

There was shouting about my fate. I revelled in it, laughing at the fact they didn’t notice how quickly I had morphed from one form to another. Within moments I flew back up in front of my pursuers, smiled a devilish smile and flew off. 

I could hear the whizz of arrows in the air as I charged off. Again, I laughed at the absurdity of it. I had done nothing to them and they somehow thought it was right to track me down and potentially capture me.

_ Wasn’t my fault I was born this way. _ I thought, rolling my eyes. This had become so normal to me that it hadn’t affected me anymore. 

Something hit my side and I veered off course. One of my wings exploded into pain and I roared. On impulse, I tried to land with only one wing. Another, sharper object hit my uninjured wing and I fell from the sky.

I crumpled as I hit the ground. My body stung with pain. I shrieked out in impulse and I heard something move heavily in the distance. 

My life flashed before my eyes. I remember being torn from my brothers and sisters by the same monster who had killed my parents. Luckily, I was strong enough to escape within a month.

Fear panged through my chest. If I lived, would I be captured again? And if so...Would I be able to escape that fate?

“Heh--hello?” someone shouted. “Anybody there?” 

My vision blurred as I looked over at the figure approaching me.  _ That...They...Familiar? Brother? Kin? _ My mind had shifted into impulse in those moments. I could  _ feel _ it, I knew that figure was one of my kind.

“...Looks like a Dragon…?” I barely heard the figure’s words. The stranger put a hand on my shoulder and I sputtered one word as I faded away.

“↸∷ᔑ⊣𝙹リʖ𝙹∷リ.”

  
  



	2. Chapter One

Today was uneventful until the thing fell from the sky. I was doing my usual routine, wandering around, reading books, talking to animals, things like that. 

Suddenly, something fell from the sky, making a loud thud as it hit the ground. 

“Heh--hello?” My voice came out as a small squeak. I walked a little closer to the source of the noise and saw something large crumpled up. “Anybody there?” 

I approached and stood over the strange thing. It had large, bat-like wings, a long tail, and its body was covered...in rocks? 

“It looks like a Dragon.” I muttered as I touched the thing’s rocky shoulder.  _ Weird, it looks like mine. _ I thought as it said something in what I had to assume was gibberish. However, after I touched the being’s shoulder, a jolt of pain ran through my arm. A hiss escaped me as I shook my hand in an attempt to quell the pain. Eventually, it stopped aching and I touched the creature again, as I saw no other way to rouse it.

No pain this time and I was able to move the creature’s neck away from its body. I moved one of its wings and noticed the webbing was damaged.  _ So that’s why it fell from the sky.  _ I realized. However, I was more intrigued by the fact the thing could fly despite being made of rock. 

I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. Huffing, I turned back to the strange creature and grabbed it by its torso. I tried to lift it but to no avail, as it was far too heavy. 

“Augh!” I shouted, letting it go. Nervously, I glanced around, knowing that someone or something could ambush us. I might not have known what this thing was, but I wasn’t going to just leave it to die. Gently, I patted it on the head and sat next to it. 

Night fell soon enough and I pulled out a book. I was doubtful that we would get attacked. Every so often I would look around and make sure we were safe. 

Despite this, we were ambushed anyways. 

I suddenly felt something behind me and I turned around. Behind me was a group of men who looked awfully courteous in comparison to the weapons they were holding.

“Er--hello there. What do you want?”

“Give us the Dragonborn.” The one in front of me demanded with a gritted smile.

“The what?” I asked and then I looked behind me. “Is that the Dragonborn?” I asked, pointing at the strange creature.

“Yes.”

Suddenly, the thing awoke, groggily blinked its eyes open and then looked at the men. Its eyes widened and it roared in a fury and shot a fireball at them from its mouth. Before I could react, it clamped its jaws around my neck and carried me away on its swift feet.

I shouted, kicking at the air desperately. “Please don’t eat me!”

The creature responded with more of the gibberish from earlier. I started crying, genuinely afraid for my life. Eventually, it made its way into a large cave and set me down. 

“You’re awfully nice for something that wants to eat me.” I said as the thing started to walk away. It sat down and suddenly was absorbed in a glowing orange light. What happened next shocked me, the strange monster was replaced by...A Magnorite?

“What the heck!” I shouted, scampering closer to the cave wall.

“Be quiet!” she hissed at me. She was smaller than her former self but she was quite large, at least four feet taller than me. 

Quietly, I spoke up again. “What was that gibberish you were saying to me earlier?” 

“Gibberish--? Oh. That...Er…” She stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. “That’s not really--important right now.” 

“...Who are you?” I asked. She stammered but I inhaled deeply and spoke up again. “What’s a Dragonborn? Why are you hunted?” I shot the questions out as fast as I could. She physically recoiled before inhaling.

“I’m your sister.” She said very flatly and said nothing else. I realized she wasn’t speaking because she wanted it to sink in.

And sink in it did. It made me ask many questions, how she was a beast before and now claiming to be my sister? 

“So--I’m your brother?” 

“Yes.”

“...And you’re a Dragonborn? So…”

“That means you’re one too.” She said, nodding.

“I’m--I’m Igneous.” I managed before wrapping my arms around my legs. “You?”

“Scoria.” She said, sitting next to me.

“I---I don’t think I’m---” I tried to speak, to tell her I was truly a Magnorite. She interrupted me before I could.

“You are.” Her lips curled into a slight frown as she spoke softly. 

“What’s a Dragonborn?” I asked again. “Why do people hunt you?” She looked away for a moment and then spoke very quietly. 

“We look like normal Magnorites but...we can become Dragons. You met me when I was a Dragon. As for those who hunt us, well, even I don’t understand. I think they might see us as abominations.” She looked back at me after she answered my questions. “Does that work for you?” 

“Yeah...I guess.” I said, looking down at my legs. My heart thumped in my ears and I felt an awful sense of anxiety. How come I had never known this before? Was she truly my sister or was this just some kind of trick? And if this was true, what was I going to do? I couldn’t stand the dread of being hunted down like some kind of animal!

But would it be much different from being seen as a monster already? I wondered about these things as a pain started to build up in my back. Nervously, I sat back, hoping the pain would dissipate. 

Instead, it grew worse. I shouted, bending double and falling onto the ground as suddenly, in a single moment, my body exploded. A shout escaped me and then suddenly the pain quelled, disappearing as soon as it had started. 

Now free of the pain, I tried to stand up like I had before, but my body fought me. A jolt of pain threw its way through my back, forcing me onto my belly. 

“You have four feet, idiot.” Scoria said. I looked over at her and tried to say I didn’t, but no words escaped, only a soft growl.

I...I growled at her? I--how? Shaking my head, I ended up staring at my back and saw my back adorned with two strange, large limbs that were like webbed arms. To say I reacted well would be a lie. I shrieked out loud, scrambling off of my belly and then sliding into another cave wall.

“Calm down!” Scoria yelled but the fear was making my head spin. I felt physically ill and I could feel my mind slipping into some kind of blackness. She cried out again, but I didn’t care, I couldn’t feel anything anymore.

  
  



End file.
